Baby, it's cold outside
by Puffychan
Summary: Alfred and Arthur finally get to spend their first christmas together. For the USUK secret santa 2014. FLUFF/SMUT


"Heads up, Arthur!" Alfred said loudly before he threw a big giant snowboll towards the unexpecting Brit's dirty blond head. Arthur only had seconds to react until he felt his whole face get covered with the cold substance. The loud laughter of his American boyfriend echoed through the backyard until an annoyed groan came from the Brit.

"Dude.." Alfred's voice had gotten rather shaky once he noticed the dark aura surronding the other. "Calm down. It was just a joke. Can't you take a joke, man?"

"You bloody git!" Arthur exploded causing the other blond's eyes to grow wide in shock. "I'll show you a good joke!" He quickly lowered himself and clutched onto a huge piece of snow. He looked at his boyfriend with a sinister glare. "I hope you don't like those trousers. Beacuse this is going straight into them!" Arthur grabbed onto the snowboll tightly as he charged towards the now screaming American. He ended up chasing the loud blond around the house about twenty times until his energy grew low and he got tired.

"Wanker..." He said while panting once he stopped in his running tracks. He didn't even notice when he dropped the snowball. This caused Alfred to stop as well, turning his head around and look over at the Brit in confussion. That expression quickly faded though and was instead replaced with a cocky grin.

"Boy, you really are getting old." He chuckled. "Can't even keep up with me? Haha! You old man."

"I'll show you old you disrespecting prick!" Arthur yelled before he tackled the unaware blond onto the snowy ground. "Who's the slow one now? Huh?" It all happened so quickly. Arthur had just been able to pin Alfred down. He grinned down at him with the same kind of cocky expression he had been given by the other just a second ago. However, the grin quickly vanished and instead appeared a look of surprise over his features as he was knocked over, his tiny wrists tied together over his head by Alfred's large hand.

"Still you." Alfred smirked down at his boyfriend's surprised and cute face before he captured his lips in a kiss. The sudden lip contact caused Arthur's eyes to flew up and his body grew tense for a couple of seconds. That was until he finally calmed down and closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. He eagely began to kiss back, moaning a bit while he was at it. He couldn't help but make noises when he was kissing Alfred. There was just something about the American's kisses and touches that made him weak in his knees, unable to fight back no matter how much he tried to. Not that he minded it though. He happily accepted Alfred's love. Not that Arthur would let him know that of course! He didn't want to come across as desperate or too submissive.

Once Alfred let go of Arthur's wrists, the Brit took the oppurtuinty to wrap his arms around his lover's neck in attempt to deepen the kiss. He made another muffled moan when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his tiny waist. It all felt so good. Arthur could recall doing this kind of thing with many others before (nations of mortals), but none of that could compaired to how it felt to be embraced by Alfred. The Brit moaned once more when he felt something hard poke against his thigh. He knew well where this was going and what was on his lover's dirty mind but he wasen't gonna let him have it (or him) that easily. Arthur smirked into the kiss as he carefully pulled his right hand away and clutched onto another piece of snow and just like that, he pulled away from the kiss and smashed the snowboll against Alfred's face.

"Hey, what the... !" Alfred didn't even have the time to wipe the snow of his face before Arthur pushed him off and stood back up, wiping the snow of his body very casually. Alfred quickly wiped off the snow from his face and glasses before he looked up and saw his British boyfriend smirking playfully down at him.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Arthur just kept on smirking at him

"Just an act of sweet revenge, love. If you want good things to come your way, you're gonna have to earn it." The blond gave out a tiny snicker as he turned around and made his way towards the front of the house, thinking about going inside and take a nice warm shower. However, that thought was short lived when he all of a sudden was tackled from behind. Two strong arms wrapped around his waist a he felt warm breaths against his neck. Alfred had pulled himself together and had ran after the unsuspecting Brit. He hugged onto Arthur as if he was the most valuable object in the world. Which for Alfred, he was.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alfred whispered into his lover's ear.

"Inside." Arthur responded, trying not to laugh due to the tickleing feeling against his sensitive skin as the other kept on breathing on him.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. We're just getting started."

"Oh really?" Arthur turned his head around to look at his smirking boyfriend.

"Yup!" Just like that, the manly and seductive look on Alfred's face was gone and back was the familiar childish grin that he usually wore on his face. He once again tackled the suprised Brit and pinned him down onto the cold snow.

"Hey! Get off me, you idiot! People could see us!" A blush could be seen on Arthur's face as he tried to struggle his way out of his boyfriend's grip. It was no use. Alfred was much more stronger than him, no matter how much it hurt for him to admit it.

"So? You didn't seem to mind earlier?" Alfred grinned widely.

"That was beacuse we were behind the house! No one could see us!"

"Ooohh?" Arthur flinched when he noticed the dangerous look in the American's usually kind blue eyes. "So you're okay with us fucking in public but you can't play a bit in the snow? What a perv."

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

"Fine, fine. I was just joking. No need to get so worked up about it." Alfred couldn't help but laugh at the redness on Arthur's cheeks. It was always so much fun to play and mess around with his boyfriend. He would always make these great reactions that would make Alfred nearly twist in laughter or melt out of the cuteness. Although, he had to be catious. Arthur was almost like a girl. He could get really offended sometimes and end up locking himself in the bedroom, refusing to come out until he got a proper apology. It wasen't like Alfred didn't like that part about his lover. After all, he found all of those things about Arthur to be really adorable. Just make sure not to tell him that, he would have to remind himself, or else the Brit would go bright red and end up ranting (or mumbleing if Alfred may say so) for hours on how he wasen't cute, but on how manly he was.

The rest of the evening went by way too fast according to Alfred. He and Arthur had spent most of the remaining time to play in the snow. After several mintues of convicning Arthur that no one was gonna judge him for making a snowman or snow angels, the two blonds could finally enjoy the snow in peace. It was nearly christmas and they had finally got some snow. Arthur had come to visit Alfred for this year's christmas and he couldn't say that he wasn't happy too the day it was finally snowing. After all, he was just happy to finally not have to deal with Alfred's whining on why there wasen't any snow. He could still remember the happy blond waking him up early in the morning just to make him get dressed up so that they could go outside and play. It took nearly the whole morning to make Arthur even leave the bed but after hours of nagging and singing Do you wanna build a snowman, he gave up and followed his boyfriend outside.

After playing in the snow for a while, Arthur couldn't help but admit that this was really fun. He couldn't recall any winter being this happy or joyfull for him. Still, he hadn't spent his christmas with Alfred since he was just a colony. He could still remember little Alfie running down the stairs on christmas morning just to open up his presents to then spend the rest of the day with Arthur. It was gonna be interesting on how things had changed over the years when it came to Alfred and christmas. If he could guess himself, Arthur could still imagine Alfred (even as an adult) run down the stairs on christmas morning, eager to open up his presents and watch the morning christmas movies.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Alfred's voice snapped Arthur out of his daydreaming. They were just in the middle of making a snowman before the Brit had gotten deep into his throughts about the past. He hadn't even noticed where Alfred had put the carrot on the giant pile of snow.

"Alfred..." He said with wide eyes as he starred down at the lowest part of the snowman. "I don't think the carrot is supposed to be there."

"Hahahaha!" Alfred couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's reaction. He could even make out a tiny blush on the blond's cheeks. "What are you talking about? Of course it goes there. Look.." He pointed at the vegeteble, Arthur first noticed now it was pointing uppwards as if it was having a... "He's happy to see you."

"JUST PUT THAT THING WERE IT BELONGS!"

"You sure?" Alfred looked at his pissed off boyfriend with wide eyes. "Okay." He shrugged before he took the carrot and began to pull Arthur's pants down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOOING!?" Arthur glared at the blond as he tried to prevent his pants from being pulled. His cheeks were bright red.

"You told me to put it where it belongs. Don't you remember that time during easter when-"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT IT THERE!"

"Then why did let me put it inside you? You seemed really happy about it?"

"NOT THAT! I... Just forget it! Just give me the carrot! AND WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO TAKE MY TROUSERS OFF!?"

"Let's make snow angels!" Alfred suddenly said when they were finally done with the snowman.

"What?"

"Snow angels!"

"What's that?" Arthur looked at the other with a raised up eyebrow.

"You serious? Dude.." Alfred looked at other as if he had growed out a second head. "Well, you just drop onto the snow and move your arms and legs around. Here, I'll show you." Alfred simply fell backwards onto the soft snow and began to move his arms and legs up and down. He reminded Arthur of a wodden doll you would pull on a rope string and it's limbs would move.

"There." Alfred said happily with a smile once he got back up on his feet. A shape of a tall and well built angel with wide sleeves and a long skirt could be seen in the snow.

"Well?" Alfred broke the silence of Arthur staring at the ground.

"Well what?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"You're seriously not expecting me to roll around in the snow?" Arthur looked at his boyfriend as if he had lost his mind.

"Oh come on! It will be fun! It's no fun if I just do it." It was bad enough that Alfred was speaking in a whining tone. But he just had to make that puppy look. Arthur tried dearly not to be beaten by the precious look in his boyfriend's eyes but it was no use. He could remember all of the times Alfred would use this stare everytime he was a kid when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Fine!" Arthur finally submitted. "I'll do it. But just this once." He gave Alfred a cold glare before he turned around and fell over. With a thud, he landed onto the soft ground and he weakly began to move his arms and legs.

"That won't do it!" Alfred said as he lowered himself down and grabbed onto his lover's legs. "You're gonna have to move them more widely." He began to spread his lover's legs before he quickly pressed them against eachother. He repeated this motion until Arthur got the hang of it and moved onto his arms to give them the same treatmeant. Arthur couldn't help but blush. Never in his life had he ever thought he would have needed help in order to make snow angels.

"Great!" Alfred smiled widely at the two silluetes in the snow once Arthur had gotten back up on sollid ground.

"Yeah, it's great..." The Brit could feel his body tempeture run low and he began to rub his hands against eachother before he would blow warm air into them. Alfred noticed this and he looked at his boyfriend with a concered stare.

"You're cold?" He asked. He only recived a simple nod by his lover. He couldn't even speak due to his teeth hitting against eachother over and over. "Come here." Alfred gave the smaller man a warm smile as he wrapped his jacket around Arthur's tiny frame. He pulled his arm over the shivering one's shoulders and escorted him into the house.

"Here." Alfred handed over a cup of warm chocolate to his shivering boyfriend. Once they had entered the house and gotten out of their winter clothes, he had quickly made sure to wrap a warm blanket around Arthur and made him settle down onto the couch before he had made his way to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Arthur smiled weakly as he grabbed onto the warm cup with shaky hands. He closed his eyes and sighed at the nice warm feeling of the mug against the palms of his hands. He blew over the steamy warm drink a few times before he took a sip and allowed the warmth to wash over him and he finally stopped shaking.

"How is it?" Alfred asked with a gentle look in his eyes as he sat down next to him. He hated to see his beloved boyfriend suffer.

"It's good." Arthur nodded and smiled kindly at the other. He couldn't say that he didn't like this about Alfred. The way he would get all concerned whenever his lover felt any slight of pain. It made Arthur feel loved and needed. More loved than he had ever done in his whole life. Sure, it could get annoying after a while. But it wasen't like he didn't enjoy the possessive part of his boyfriend's personality. The way he would get jealous and tightly grab onto Arthur's hand whenever someone looked over at the Brit. He would then confront the smaller blond once they got home and reminded him who he belonged to by claming him all over again. Not that Arthur had something against it all of course. After all, he enjoyed making Alfred jealous once in a while. But what he loved about it the most, was the passionate and dominating way the American would fuck him afterwards. No one had ever had a real sex experiance before they had made love with Alfred. At least that's what Arthur thought. The way the well built man would thrust into the other was so hard yet gentle at same time. The way he would whisper dirty and passionate words into your ear made the Brit's whole being tingle. But most of all was the way he would look at you with pure love and affection. Nothing could compaire when the two blonds would make love and Alfred would look down at his lover. A gaze that made Arthur melt within, his heart to beat a million times an hour and cum on the spot. Yes, having sex with Alfred was sure something.

"Alfred..." Arthur whispered without even noticing. The thoughts of feeling good with the other blond had made him completely forget where he was or who he was with.

"Hm? What is it, Arthur?" Alfred looked down at the Brit with curious eyes. He had been busy watching the TV in front of them to even notice the blush on his lover's cheeks and the way he was panting. He could feel something move in his trousers when Arthur slowly lifted his head and looked up at him with a look of pure lust in his green eyes. His own eyes widened in surprise when his lips was all of a sudden captured by Arthur's soft ones. He quickly melted into the kiss though and closed his eyes before he kissed back and pulled his fingers through his lover's soft blond hair.

Arthur just couldn't control himself. All of these thoughts of making love with Alfred was taking the most of him. He couldn't help but to just put the cup of warm chocolate down to then passionately kiss his wonderful lover. He moaned at the nice feeling as he stroked against the other's strong chest with his small hand before he traveled down and began to rub the huge package making Alfred moan into the kiss.

The sudden feeling against his crotch was enough to snap Alfred out of it and he quickly pulled away from the kiss followed by grabbing onto Arthur's wrists and pinned him down onto the couch. He smirked down at the surprised look on his boyfriend's face.

"How about I warm you up instead?" He whispered before he began to suck and nibble on Arthur's neck, hard enough to leave marks. After all, Arthur was his and his alone. The soft and high pitched moans comming from the other only made Alfred smirk and continue what he was doing, eager to hear more of the cute and sexy noises comming from his older lover. Without even thinking, he slowly pulled Arthur's shirt up to then play with the pale chest before him. He knew well how sensitive the Brit was, specialy around his nipples, and he was gonna make sure to take advantage of that. He lowered himself down and eagerly began to pull, lick and suck on Arthur's pink nipples, earning himself all kinds of seductive noises. It took all of his inner will to not just pull his pants down and just fuck the Brit right there.

"Ah! A-Alfred! That's... Aaah!" Arthur threw his head backwards as he could feel his chest get abused by his lover. Why did Alfred have to know all about his sensitive spots? If he would keep this up, it would only be a matter of time before Arthur was done for. And he was not gonna cum in his trousers! He could never learn to live with that shame.

"Alfred!" Arthur cried out to catch the other's attention. "Not here. The bed.. Please." He looked at his lover with a pleading look in his lemon green eyes. Hoping that he would listen to him and do as he said. At first, Alfred just lifted his head and looked at him for a minute before he smiled and pulled away.

"If you say so." He smirked down at his lover before he lifted him up in bridal position, making the other blush more than he already did.

"I can walk by myself you know." Arthur glared up at his boyfriend. "And wipe that smug grin of you face!"

Getting to the bedroom took nearly five seconds. Alfred seemed more eager than usual. This both scared and excited Arthur at the same time. He knew well how easily carried away the other could get. Sure, he was amazing in bed. But at the same time, he could get too rough and make it impossible for the Brit to even move for a whole week. Alfred nearly kicked down the door once they had reached the bedroom. Luckily, he gently placed his British lover onto the bed. Arthur had expected him to throw him down and have his way with him right away. He didn't even have the time to react before his pants was pulled over by the other blond, revealing his Union Jack briefs, and he blushed at the sudden act. What made him blush even more though was the sight before him. Alfred quickly pulled off his own shirt, revealing his muscular front. Arthur couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He first snapped out of it when he heard the other one chuckle.

"You like what you see?" Alfred asked with a smirk. Arthur just looked away, blushing and pouting. His expression went from grumpy to surprised though in a matter of seconds when he was once again pinned down by his lover.

"You're so beautiful." Alfred smiled down at him. There was that look in his eyes. That look that would make Arthur weak in every single limb of his body. In the light of the cealing behind him, Alfred looked like an angel in Arthur's eyes. And the fact that he was his just made him feel even more blessed. He snapped out of his daydreaming when he noticed the American reaching for the drawer and he pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured some of the wet substance onto his hand and made sure his fingers were wet enough before he aimed for his lover's tight and cute hole.

"C-cold!" Arthur flinched at the shilling feeling.

"It will get warm eventually. Just give it a minute." Alfred spoke with a soft tone. He rubbed his middle finger against Arthur's twitching entrence, eager to thrust into it. He gently hushed his boyfriend when he slowly began to enter him with one finger. The tight feeling was amazing. It didn't matter how many times they would have sex. Arthur would still be the same as tight as he was when they had made love for the first time. Not that Alfred had anything against it though. It was amazing how tightly the other would grab onto him. As if he was trying to suffocate him or suck him in. It was so warm and wet. No, don't get carried away. He had to remind himself. Just wait a little longer. Soon enough, you get to be inside of him and get that amazing feeling. Soon enough.

"AAAH! That's.. Fuck!" Arthur's eyes flew open when he felt it. That certian feeling deep inside of him when Alfred would get deep enough to make him see stars. The American had just thrusted in one more finger when he felt his inner sensitive spot react to his lover's touch.

"You like that?" Alfred whispered into the Brit's ear. "Then you're gonna love this." Without any warning, he pushed a third finger into his lover, earning himself a loud moan. He quickly began to thrust the three digits in and out of Arthur. Based on the look on the smaller man, he was getting close.

"Alfred!" Arthur cried out. "If you.. If you keep doing-Gha! If you keep doing that... I'll.. Mmnh!" He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his limit already and it was too soon! He wanted to enjoy this amazing feeling with Alfred for some time. He didn't want to cum yet. But bloody Alfred just had to abuse his prostate and bring him closer and closer to his climax. If he didn't stop now, he would... FUCK!

"NO! Alfred! That hurts!" Arthur whimpered loudly when the other had all of a sudden grabbed onto his leaking member, preventing him from having an orgasm.

"I can't let you cum. Not just yet." The movemeant of his fingers didn't stop. Alfred grabbed tightly onto his lover's cock as he kept on fucking him with his hand. His voice had gotten very hoarse due to how horny he was. And the face and noises Arthur was making wasen't helping him.

"A-Alfred! Please!" Arthur looked up at his lover with another pleading look. "I'm ready. Just please.. Fuck me already!" It was getting really frustrating. Not only was his need for Alfred and his cock major, but it was getting more and more painful by the time as he was kept on getting blocked by cumming.

"Well, I think you're prepared enough." Alfred smiled innocently as he pulled away from both of his lover's twitching hole and member. He poured another dose of lube onto his hand and stroked it over his own huge cock. Making it nice and wet. He couldn't help but moan at the nice feeling. But it was nothing compaired to the feeling he was about to recive in a moment.

Arthur eagerly spread his legs for his boyfriend. Just the sight of Alfred's big cock was enough to make his mouth water. The thought of having that wonderful thing deep inside of him made him feel dizzy and tremble in need.

"Please, hurry." He whispered.

"Just wait a minute." Alfred smirked down at his lover as he began to tease him by rubbing the head of his cock against the hole before him. "Have you been good or naughty? Only good boys and girls get nice things. So, have you been a good boy this year?"

"Alfred, I'm not in the mood." Arthur shot an annoyed glare towards his boyfriend. "Just get on with it."

"That dosen't sound like a good boy to me. Oh well.." Alfred sighed as he pulled away. "I guess someone else will appriciate this gift. Someone who hasen't been naughty."

"No!" Arthur cried out when he felt cold air hit his gaping hole. "I.. I've been good. I promise."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Arthur could just punch Alfred just to make that smug grin on his face go away. But if having to make a fool out of himself in order to get laid and have a good orgasm then so be it.

"Well then. What do you want for christmas, little boy?" Alfred asked in a way too innocent tone.

"You know what I want." Arthur replied as he began to rub his ass against his lover's dripping cock.

"Oh, you're gonna have to be more specific than that." Arthur knew well where this was going. Alfred was gonna make him beg. Beg more than he had already done. He blushed at the thought of crying out that he wanted cock for christmas and based on the mechivious look on Alfred's face, that's how it was gonna end.

"Please, don't make me say it." Arthur looked away shyly.

"Ooohh? Well then I guess I can't give you any gift if you can't tell me what you want."

"You know damn well what I want, you twit! Now drop the act and get on with it!" This was getting on Arthur's nerves. It was bad enough that Alfred still had that smug look on his face. But the fact that he had no other choise but to beg in order to get what he wanted was making him feel frustrated.

"Good boys don't talk back to people." The smirk on Alfred's face slowly faded away and was instead replaced with a dangerous look. It was the same kind of look he would make whenever someone tried to flirt with Arthur.

"I-I'm sorry." Arthur stuttered with a look of fear in his eyes. He knew well not to mess with Alfred when he had that look on his face.

"Good." The smile was back. "So what did you want for christmas then?" This was getting out of control. All Arthur wanted was to fuck. Was that too much to ask for? Oh well, might as well do it. He sighed in defeat before he spoke.

"I want your cock for christmas..." He mumbled as he looked away shyly.

"Hm? What was that? I didn't quite hear you." It took all of Arthur's strength not to punch Alfred right then and there.

"I want your cock for christmas!" The Brit could feel his cheeks grow warm as he shouted his wish.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Alfred sang out with that smile on his face as he spread his lover's legs. He grabbed onto his leaking member and directed it towards the lube leaking hole. Arthur arched his back as he could feel the huge length enter him. Both him and Alfred threw their heads backwards as they moaned at the amazing feeling. After waiting for a couple of minutes, Alfred looked deeply in his lover's eyes.

"You ready?" He asked. His voice had gotten hoarse again. The amazing feeling had made it impossible for Arthur to even talk so he could just nod his head in reply. Alfred just smiled in return before he slowly pulled out, nearly leaving his head inside, before he would thrust deeply into the Brit below him. Arthur made sure to meet up with the other's thrusts. They both repeated this motion until they got a nice rythm going on.

"Fuck." Alfred groaned. "You feel so good. So tight." He could just do this forever. Fucking Arthur for all enternity. And he knew well Arthur wanted it too. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Oh my God!" Arthur moaned loudly. "You're so big. So deep. So full. Please, don't stop!"

"Don't worry, babe. I've got more of this comming your way." Hours went by. The two were like animals in heat. Arthur had already orgasmed tree times by the time Alfred reached his first orgasm. No matter how tired the Brit was, the American would keep on fucking him until he was all dried up and filled with the other's seed. Arthur lost track after his fifth orgasm. It was like his brian was a giant floating mess. He couldn't think. All he could focuse on was on Alfred and Alfred's cock. To gain more of this amazing feeling, cum multiple times and make sure that the other would feel twice as good as he was doing.

He just couldn't stop. Alfred couldn't stop himself from keeping on fucking the blond before him. After his first orgasm, he wanted more. He couldn't get enough of the image of Arthur moaning and trembling in front of him. The way his eyes would roll back and drool would drip down from his chin while his tongue dangled from his mouth was too much for the younger male to handle. The fact that it was he that made Arthur feel this good just made him want to keep going. He didn't even notice the time that went by very quickly. He could just focuse on fucking his lover and try out multiple positions. He fucked him doggy style, made him ride him as if he was a horse saddle, he even fucked him outside of the bed. Against the wall, on the floor, you name it.

It wasen't until Alfred had reached his fifth orgasm and Arthur's God knows which one until the younger more energetic male grew tired and fell on top of his lover. They both lay on top of the soft and now sweaty bed, panting after hours of love making. Arthur couldn't feel his legs anymore and he doubted he ever would for the rest of the christmas holiday. He would only be lucky if he was gonna be able to move tomorrow. After a couple of minutes of catching their breaths, Alfred was the first one to move. He lifted himself up and he shared a passionate gaze with his older lover before he leaned in for a kiss.

"So?" He said once he pulled away. "Did you like your christmas gift?"

PUNCH!

"Ow! What was that for?" Alfred whimpered as he rubbed his now sore head.

"Never do that again!" Arthur glared at the blond. "If you want to roleplay then at least tell me before we enter the bedroom."

"Oh come on." The American chuckled. "You gotta admit that you liked it. I got the perfect evidence after all." He winked at the other and couldn't help but laugh warmly at his boyfriend's reaction. The Brit's cheeks had gotten bright red and quickly looked away shyly as he would usually do after they had sex.

"Shut up..." He mumbled. "Just get me the pain killers. They're in the kitchen. There's no way I'll be able to move from now thanks to you." Alfred just made another warm laughter before he gently pulled out. Arthur flinched at the feeling and he couldn't help but blush as he could feel all of his lover's cum drip out of him. Alfred had just put on a pair of trousers before he looked over at the love of his life. He had been dating Arthur now for nearly a year now. He could still remember the first time he asked the Brit out and the reaction he got from him. Never had he ever seen Arthur get so flustered. If only he have had his phone with him that time so that he could have taken a picture and savour it forever. So cute. But nothing could beat the original though. Seeing his lover get all flustered and emberrassed in person was more better than any picture he could recive. Arthur still haven't forgiven him for taking a picture of him in his sleep. But Alfred just couldn't resist. The peacefull and innocent look on the older blond's face was too cute for him to resist. Arthur didn't allow him in the bedroom for two weeks after that time.

"Alfred!" Arthur called out, making the other snap out of his day dreaming. "If you're done staring, could you please get me some pain killers?" Alfred hadn't even noticed himself staring at his boyfriend. He had been too busy admiring him. He loved everything about Arthur. The way he would get easily emberrassed. The way he would make cute noises when he slept. The way he would pout when he looked away when he got shy. There was nothing Alfred didn't love about him. Well, expect for his cooking. But you could learn to live with that one.

"Hey? What are you doing?" The Brit's eyes flew open when he was all of a sudden pinned down and kissed by his younger boyfriend. At first he was surprised, but he qucikly melted into the kiss and kissed back.

"What is up with you?" He asked softly when his lover pulled away.

"Just reminding myself how lucky I am to have the best boyfriend in the world." Alfred smiled warmly down at his lover. This caught Arthur greatly off guard and his cheeks grew bright red.

"Idiot..." He mumbled, looking at everything else in the room besides Alfred. They both stayed like this for nearly a minute until the younger male broke the silence with a sudden beaming voice.

"So! You wanna know what I want for christmas?" He grinned widely.

"A hamburger machine?"

"Hmm, nope! But that's a good one! Are there any?"

"Just tell me what you want." Arthur sighed and sent the other an annoyed glare.

"Well, my wish is already granted to be honest." Alfred's voice had gotten very soft and he smiled gently as he hugged his lover. "My wish was to spend my christmas with you. Thank you for granting my wish, Arthur." These kind words was enough to make Arthur's heart skip a beat and his cheeks remained red. Usually he would just call Alfred an idiot or a wanker and just brush it all off. But this was just too sweet, even for Alfred. He just couldn't help but smile warmly and hug his lover back.

"Merry christmas, Alfred." He whispered softly.

"Merry christmas, Arthur." Alfred's voice just the same as soft. They both stayed like this. Never wanting to let go of his eachother. This really was the best christmas ever and it wasen't even close to be over yet. The atmosphere in the room remained filled with love and affection. That was until Alfred just had to open his big mouth.

"Also I wished to have a piece of your sweet ass so that's a double win for me! Hahaha!"

"YOU IDIOOOOOOT!"

Yup, this christmas was sure gonna be something.


End file.
